Addicted to Video Game
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Jade spends time with Sam to play a new video game, they will not even notice that someone is introduced inside the apartment. Rated M for obvious reasons, "#TheKillerTunaJump" is never happened!


**A/N: After "#TheKillerTunaJump", these events have not taken place. Cat is not to see her grandmother to follow her advice and Jade made a video game for spending time with Sam.**

 **As in the title, I used the theme of video games and also the burglary.**

 **Some characters will OOC.**

 **...**

 **Addicted to video games  
**

 **Venice, Los Angeles  
** **Apartment 22  
** **5:47 p.m.**

After eating her third bacon plate, Sam Puckett is lying on the sofa watching a boring movie, until her phone rings.

"What?" Sam responds with her usual attitude when she is annoyed.  
"Hello to you too princess" she recognizes his voice among thousands.  
"Benson! our video chat is not before one hour" the blonde is happy of his appeal.  
"I know but I was so happy that I could not wait any longer" Freddie said excitedly.  
"What's up?" she asks curious.  
"I'll be in LA tomorrow morning."  
"Great, it makes me very happy, I know some very nice meat restaurants and you're going to take me to lunch" she responds mad with joy.  
"Princess Puckett wants meat, I never would have guessed" he said playfully.  
"Listen, my boy, I can still kick your ass whenever I want" she warns, but without malice in her voice.

He laughed before telling him what time he gets here, he comes to his work that is secret but it is also an excuse to be closer to the blonde, both speak to meet at Pacific Park and they discuss for almost an hour before Freddie warns that he will have to be prepared to hang up his things to leave, Sam asks him to bring her a gift. He laughed before hanging up.

The blonde turned off the TV and she'll do some cleaning in the house, like Cat is not yet back to do it.

After the events against the other child care business, Sam & Freddie have kept close contact and are close themselves, they also settle some old disputes and outstanding issues. Their report will much better since Sam left Seattle, both secretly hope to pick up where they were from the elevator. Sam thinks wear something to make him turned the head, at the way Puckett.

After finishing store the bedroom and shower, Sam just puts a big T-shirt she kept of Freddie (two times larger than herself) and which serves as pajamas, she had not want to dress up until tomorrow and she has nothing planned to do tonight in more.

Sam heard knocking on the door behind her, she turns to see her new friend Jade West.

The brunette has no more color streaks in her hair and she wears a nice enough chic blue dress with a black belt at the waist, she seemed ready to go for a date with her boyfriend.

"Hey Blondie, already ready for bedtime?" Jade said sarcastically.  
"Very funny, now outside" Sam will make her go away but Jade bypasses her and sits on her bed  
"No, we'll play at my new game" Jade said before leaving her game of her bag.  
"Why do not you go see your boyfriend for it?" Sam asks a little bored.

She wants to spend time with Jade, but she also wants to be well prepared for tomorrow.

"I do not want to see Beck at this time" Jade said angrily.

Sam raises an eyebrow, given the problems of Jade with Beck, she is not think that the couple will hold more than a week longer but she will not to get involved, she still remembers when Carly helped her with Freddie ... very bad idea.

"Hm, where is Cat?" Sam asks, looking into the room.  
"She told me she goes remained to sleep at Tori to finish a school project and Robbie will spent tomorrow morning from the first hour to retrieve his books" Jade says.  
"Ugh, why she is friends with him?" Sam complains.  
"She knows him from the kindergarden, hard to destroy a long friendship" Jade smiled.  
"Okay ... but Mama needs a snack had your game" Sam said before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Room of Sam and Cat  
** **8:05 p.m.**

"Well then what's your game?" Sam said before lying on the bed

Jade shows the game, it is the new of the series "Metal Gear", Sam knows that Jade is a big fan of the game.

"So, ready for the challenge, if you can" Jade laughs.  
"I would rather you let me sleep" Sam answered honestly.  
"Come on, it will take an hour or two before you're tired of losing" Jade activates the console and install the game.  
"I will crush you" Sam said before taking a joystick on the bed  
"We'll see" Jade goes next to Sam and she takes the other joystick.

 **...**

 **3:48 a.m.**

The noises of battle and explosions filled the room.

Sam & Jade are so focused on the game that they do not move since they started playing this game. They can not point out not much around her, like the door of the room that opens slowly and a person enters the room.

The person has a male figure, he is dressed all in black with a hood over his head, revealing just his mouth and his brown eyes. The individual sees the two young women lying on the bed and they do not seem to notice his presence, the person turns his head to see what happens and it includes, this game is new but it is also very addictive. Good for him.

He already took the little money he found in this house and not really valuables, fortunately this is his eighth house that he robs, people are really neglecting.

He will leave but he sees the naked legs of the beautiful blonde girl, he recognizes her of a webshow internet, the other girl is not bad either ...

And if ...?

The person enters the room and goes behind the girls, he begins by touch their legs, no reaction. Go above and feel their thighs, no reaction. Go above at their crotch ... still no reaction.

He undoes the buttons of his pants at the crotch and releases his big cock, he began to feel uncomfortable in his pants at the sight in front of him.

He takes the legs of the tall brunette removes her heeled boots, then he puts her feet goshawks of his dick to masturbate with her feet. The sensations are very good, especially with tights that Jade door on her, it is gorgeous but he does not do it too long because he can cum, nothing but that.

The burglar rises above the great shirt of the blonde and sees that she does not wear panties. Then he lifts the beautiful blue dress of gothic brunette towards the waist and down to remove her pantyhose as her panties. He is very happy of the sight before him: two beautiful pale ass is offered on a plate, a big thank you to the creator of this stupid play.

He takes his black pearphone and takes pictures of these beautiful girls naive, he will kept a maximum of souvenir of that night. He puts his pearphone in his pocket and he focuses on the blond, he lifts a little her ass and spreads her legs a bit to see her fair sex, he approaches his face and opens his mouth for out his tongue.

Sam jumps slightly as she feels a sensation in her femininity, she seems to feel something cold inside her, but another explosion in front of the giant television from her room to focus her again on the game and Sam forgets that she felt a little before.

The burglar withdraws his tongue of her folds, he saw the blonde contracted when he introduced his tongue inside her, he should perhaps not to take his time and get down to business, not preliminary. But one at a time if he has time, he fingers them until he feels they are ready.

He is positioned at her pussy and fully pushes his dick in her, incoming inch by inch until he is fully in her, he keeps her legs closed as not to disturb her friend next door and entering/leaving in her pussy. The sensation of feeling inside of this girl is absolutely brilliant, and she does not notice.

* * *

 **Early morning  
** **6:23 a.m.**

The burglar is still in the room, except that he is now in the dark girl for fucked her in her turn, for the third consecutive time.

He had already done a lot for the two girls, as once cum by accident in the pussy of the blonde but that it is only because the emotion was too strong he could not contain more than five minutes, luckily that it has plenty of energy to resell.

He took more risk as to use their mouth to suck and cum in their mouths, the girls were too focused on their video game ... he had heard that he was created by the designers of Brain Crush ( a very addictive game in Japan), they have not felt the taste on their tongues and savory. He also had little wipe the cum on their lips. He took many more pictures as souvenirs.

 _Oh fuck, I can not believe my luck_ , he thinks of himself smiling as he continued to fuck the beautiful brunette.

But he feels that Jade tightens his dick and he sees her legs involuntarily close, these actions make him cum in the brown accidentally as he was ready to come. He wanted cum this time on her crotch as the blonde for his second time with Sam.

 _Damn, I hope they take the pill or they have a boyfriend_ , he thinks even if it's not as if they are going to know who he is anyway.

He takes his pearphone to see the time and he feels stupid to stay as late with them. Shit, he failed to go to other houses, he will catch up tonight. He leaves Jade and he uses her tights for cleaned his cock before handing it in his pants.

He is standing and he will leave by the door but he sees something in the corner ...

Suddenly, he has a new idea.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later,**

The burglar took some pictures of what he did for the girls, it was really a marvel ... but he's tired too.

Suddenly, he sees the girls moving and start out of their position. He remains calm and he passes out the window to get out, he closes gently and slowly the window so as not to make noise. Seeing that they are now standing, he stealthily left by removing his hood as it is the morning and to not alert any passersby.

The girls stretch finally their position from lying down all night, Sam is a little annoyed to be stay awake as she had expected to see Freddie later in the morning.

"Hm" Jade breath.  
"What?" Sam asks.  
"I do not know ... but I feel a little sore groin" Jade said a little tired.  
"Now that I think, me too" Sam holds her stomach with her hands.  
"Great, we stayed up all night" Jade growls watching the time on her phone.

She had school in not long, she did not go to class like that.

"You can borrow some of my clothing if you want" Sam walking towards her closet.

She stops after a few steps, she felt something strange at her crotch, something soft and warm, like in her mouth. Jade also feels something weird with her, as this taste in her mouth, she turns to Sam and smiled.

"Well Puckett, I do not think you that kind of girl" Jade giggles.

Sam turns her head to see Jade watch her ass, the blonde lifts her shirt to her waist and sees what is strange.

She currently wears a diaper, she looks at the foot of the bed of Cat and sees that the package left by a parent was open. She is furious, she wondered how it could happen, is that Jade has her playing a prank during her lobotomisation by this game? Sam turns to Jade ready to kick her ass but she sneers in her turn.

"What?" Jade said after stop laughing.  
"I think I'm not the only" Sam laughs.

Jade looks down, she sees that her dress is slightly raised and she also wears a diaper under her tights, and her panties on the floor. She is enraged at the idea that someone managed to do that to her.

After a while, the two girls are asking how could this happen, Jade thought a burglar and Sam will speak but she is interrupted by the door of her room that opens. Robbie Shapiro goes inside with an apron around his waist.

"Hi girls, breakfast is ready and woah, cute your diapers" he chuckled.

Jade & Sam look like as they finally understand who is the real culprit before heading to Robbie before a certain urge to murder in their eyes.

* * *

 **Pacific Park  
** **Santa Monica, CA  
** **09h06 a.m.**

After giving a lesson at Shapiro, change and prepare, Sam runs to see Freddie.

It is a little late but it's not really her fault, she had lost track of time because of this game and what Robbie has does at them (although Robbie said he had done nothing), Jade had planned a memorable punishment for this afternoon and Sam did not want to miss it, she will take Benson with her.

And then, Freddie knows she is still a bit behind, though if this time she wanted to be on time.

Freddie sat on a bench, he smiled watching something on his new black pearphone, then he sees Sam running without seeing him.

"Hey Princess" she hears behind her.

Sam turns to see her nub, even though he had a little change his look, not too much to be totally different. She goes to him and gives him a kiss by putting her arms around his neck, she wanted to do it for months and she is not the kind of girl to be afraid, especially with him. The kiss lasted longer than she had expected and she thinks felt something else in his mouth, like a piercing. Sam comes off of him.

"I missed you too" he smiled as she smiled back.

Although they have not seen for a long time, they do not need words to tell it, a simple glance is enough.

"You look tired" she said, looking dark circles under his eyes.  
"The train journey was exhausting," he said simply.

Sam rolls her eyes, of course he came by train.

"You have something in your mouth?" she asks, puzzled.

He simply pulls the tongue, showing his piercing at Sam. She shakes her head, probably for upset his mother again. What dork!

"Breakfast here will you?" Sam asks "and I have no money."

Yet, she was sure to have money left in her pants at the living room.

"Do not worry, I pay, as always" Freddie smiled.  
"We can see Cat, Jade and the others at their school, Jade has planned something fun" Sam said a little bother what it spend a few hours.  
"Okay, I'm anxious to see Jade and the others" he shrugs before driving Sam to the restaurant she said.

Sam felt something strange with Freddie but she shakes her head, he was just Freddie, there's nothing wrong with her nub.

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, that was pretty nasty but I just thought it was the best way for this theme.**

 **I'm not sure for Brain Crush, so I did as I said.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
